


If You Can Read My Mind, Clap

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Some Silliness, Tigers, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating an evil scientists lab, the reader gets shot with his newest formula to turn humans into animals. Pain and a lot of confusion happen before the reader must admit something she never thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here:  
> http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/136790046670/if-you-can-read-my-mind-clap
> 
> This picture goes with:  
> https://33.media.tumblr.com/b5aea0eafdcc25038ebf5e5926edf7fa/tumblr_inline_o0kdglSdzU1tud7od_500.gif

The mission was the simplest of simple missions. Basically, you and the team just had to watch a scientist and report. He’d experimented on animals, trying to turn them into humans, but instead was making a fool of himself in the science world.

You and Wanda snuck in with Pietro, disguised as lab assistants, to grab a few exposed mice and rats for analysis back at the tower. Pietro got you two in as fast as he could without being seen, but with you, three something was bound to happen.

A guard happened to see his blue super speed trail and followed it. He saw you guys sneak in the lab and go to grab a mouse. Immediately he yelled for backup and you three ran, calling for your own backup.

You, Wanda, and Pietro ran around a corner, and you felt a sharp pain hit the back of your thigh. You groaned out in pain.

“Y/N!” Wanda yelled worriedly. You pulled a small, painful, dart out of your thigh with a small scream. Pietro picked you up, careful not to touch where you’d been shot, and ran towards the exit.

“What about Wanda?” you spoke through clenched teeth, the pain in your thigh spreading.

“I’ll go back for her.” He assured you. The two of you quickly exited the premises and made it back to where the rest of the team was waiting. Pietro set you down in front of Bruce when you reached the location “Help her!” He shouted and ran off to get Wanda.

Bruce and Natasha were at your side immediately. Bruce checked for injuries while Nat tried to calm you down, the pain in your thigh had spread to your calf as well and was going towards your feet and lower back.

The pain was too much, all you could do was scream. You thrashed and cried out, screaming for Wanda as the pain spread.

“She’s coming, Y/N.” Natasha tried, but you only screamed in pain.

“Where does it hurt?” Bruce asked, going into pure scientist mode.

“E-ever-y-wh-where!” You managed to grit out. The shooting, pricking pain was now to your neck and continuing to move upwards.

“Y/N?” Wanda ran to your side, she went to hold your hand, but you flinched away and groaned in pain.

“What happened?” Bruce asked Wanda

“One of the guards shot her!” Wanda said distractedly.

“Where?” Bruce demanded, trying to make the pain stop as quickly as possible.

“Her thigh.” Bruce strode over to a shelf and grabbed a pair of scissors, he walked back over and began to cut the denim of your jeans. You struggled against the pain, so Natasha and Wanda held you still. He cut the leg off the jeans, turning them into short shorts on one side.

Sure enough, after he took the fabric away from the skin of your thigh, Bruce found the injection site. It was black in the middle and surrounded with angry red and purple veins. The veins spread all over your calf and he suspected your foot as well, just as the pain had spread. “Pull her collar over” Bruce instructed Nat. She did and it revealed more angry veins. “Hands off!” Bruce yelled and both women jumped back.

“What’s going on?” Pietro finally spoke up.

“This… these veins, I’ve seen them on the animals he experimented on.” Bruce looked down at the floor in an attempt to calm himself. His eyes flashed bright green.

“Is Y/N going to die?” Wanda choked out, her eyes going wide with worry. Pietro sped over to in a flash to comfort her.

“I don’t think so… the… the animals Dr. Dickface tried to turn into humans died because their bodies couldn’t grow fast enough to keep up with the changes inside… If this is the same formula, Y/N shouldn’t die.” Bruce took a deep breath and his eyes went back to normal.

“Alright… alright.” Wanda rambled. Suddenly something changed around the injection site, Hair began to grow. It spread all over your body; stripes now covered you head to toe, just like a snow tiger. Your bones began to deform and shift, you began screaming again.

“Pietro take Wanda outside!” Bruce ordered, “Nat help me get her on her side!”

“No! NO! Y/N!” Wanda yelled as Pietro dragged her out into the cold, Russian, winter air. “Y/N!” The door closed behind them, only barely muffling your painful screams as your body slowly shifted into a different shape.

Darkness surrounded your vision and you began to lose consciousness. With one final snap of bone that made even Natasha shiver in disgust, your body had stopped shifting and the pain was no longer overwhelming.

“Dear god…” Natasha whispered in awe. You tried to ask what, but all that came out was a roar; the kind lions and tigers make.

Wanda ran back in the room when she hears you roar. She gasped when she say you, putting a hand over her mouth. “Bruce-?” She looked to him for answers, but he shook his head; he didn’t have any.

You tried to reassure her that you were alright, but again, you roared instead. In your head, you prayed that Wanda could still hear your thoughts. ‘if you can read my mind, Wanda, clap’ you thought and hoped she hears. Wanda clapped her hands once and you mewed happily.

Everyone stared at Wanda questioningly, she replied with “Y/N told me to.”

You tried to stand on your, now four feet, but your center of gravity was screwed up so you fell back onto your side. Wanda crouched down to your new, very low, level and pet the top of your head.

The door opened and in walked the rest of the team. “Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked and everyone looked at the the snow tiger Wanda was petting.

“That’s Y/N isn’t it?” Tony deadpanned, earning a nod from Bruce and Pietro.

“Awesome!” Clint cheered and you huffed air at him, trying to portray as much sass as possible.

“We need to get Y/N back to the Tower, and soon,” Bruce said sternly to Steve, trying to express how important it is that you go home without scarring Wanda.

“Alright. Load everything up. We’ll leave now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These go with this chapter:  
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/8a59e4795a47245aaf572b3b2e8e7ab7/tumblr_inline_o0r161Ryhl1tud7od_500.gif  
> https://55.media.tumblr.com/51442fd2d7c3e0aa81568012b0dbd7df/tumblr_inline_o0r16mU80X1tud7od_500.gif
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/137028317455/if-you-can-read-my-mind-clap-part-2

The team arrived back at the tower the next day very early in the morning. You’d finally learned to stand up and walk in the time it took to get back. Bruce and Wanda kept fussing over you, almost to the point you wanted to bite them, but you couldn’t; it was just your new instincts talking.

 

In complete honesty, you had to admit this whole being a snow tiger thing wasn’t too bad. Sure, you had to learn a few things and get used to the screwed up center of gravity, _and_ you couldn’t communicate with anyone but Wanda. That stuff wasn’t very good at all, but there was a lot that you loved about being in this new body. Your eye site was enhanced; you could _see so much_ more now, and your fur was so soft; everyone was petting you and complementing the softness, there are a few other very little things you liked about being a tiger, but they were not as important.

 

When you guys arrived at the tower, Bruce and Wanda literally dragged you to the lab for analysis. You so vulnerable in this new body and all you wanted to do was snuggle up with Wanda, eat something, and play with something. You most certainly didn't want to be poked and prodded, or whatever Bruce was going to do.

 

He ended up just taking a blood sample to analyse. You heard him tell Wanda he didn’t know if this was reversible or not, or even if it would wear off.

 

At that point, you no longer felt like being in that room, so you jumped off the examination table and walked to the living room. Clint, Pietro, and Thor sat on the couch. You jumped up on the couch, next to Pietro, and watched the, now really really fast, tv until it made you dizzy. Suddenly the room was spinning.

 

“Pietro… Y/N doesn’t look so good.” Clint said, slightly worried by your delirious state. You swayed side to side, trying to make the room stop spinning. Then the floor got closer and closer, then your face hurts; you’d fallen off the couch.

 

“Y/N!” The three men exclaimed all worried now.

 

‘ _Oops…’_ You thought _‘Forgot cats see things faster than humans.’_ you sat up and looked at Clint. You walked over to him and rubbed your head on his knee once, trying to indicate that you were okay.

 

Steve, Tony, Wanda, Nat, and Bruce ran into the living room “What was that bang?” Steve demanded.

 

Thor, Clint, and Pietro looked at each other for a moment before Thor answered simply, “Lady Y/N fell off the couch.”

 

‘ _I’m okay, though!’_ You told Wanda _‘Tell them I’m okay, please.’_

 

“Y/N says she’s alright” Wanda assured the others before walking over to you and petting your head again, you were beginning to think she was obsessed with your fur.

 

“Wanda, we should get her back in the lab. See if there’s anything else we can do.” You didn’t very much like that suggestion. To your left was a coffee table, so you walked over to the right a few feet. You then fell limp on your side and spoke to Wanda through your thoughts.

 

 _‘You shall pick me up yourself if you want me to go in the lab again!’_ You said playfully, but she took you seriously and picked you up. She held you against her chest and scratched behind your ear, which felt _amazing!_

 

You wrapped your tail around her waist as she walked, with Bruce, to the lab. She kissed the top of your head in response and you rubbed her chin. The halls you three walked through were almost silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of footsteps and your purring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Omg I can't believe it took this long to get the idea out of my head!!!  
> Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!

After a few weeks of you still being a snow tiger, the other Avengers saw something start to change. Your size. You were growing as a tiger, becoming much bigger and stronger. Bruce had to research the growth rates of snow tigers. He had to make sure the serum wasn’t going to hurt you by making you grow too fast. After researching, he did find that you were growing faster than regular tigers, but not fast enough to hurt you, yet.

Everything was a bit awkward in the tower now. The routine was off because of your… no longer human-ness. You couldn’t train with Natasha like you normally did. Nor could you go on runs with Steve. Well, you could, but it’d be weird for anyone else running.

You spent most of your day in the lab, nothing new, with Bruce and Wanda. Analyzing and testing, making sure you were healthy. Every blood test Bruce did came out like the last, inconclusive. Though you were worried, you couldn’t find it within yourself to really, truly worry about the whole being a tiger thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce, Tony, and Wanda were working over-time to try and find a way for you to turn back. Though, with every day you spent as the growing, now adolescent, tiger, you realized you didn’t really mind staying this way. To be completely honest with yourself, you didn’t want to change back.

Being a tiger was fun- no awesome, and you wanted to stay this way. Sure, you couldn’t really talk to anyone but Wanda, but you could find ways around that eventually. It also was a bummer that you felt out of place in the tower, but with every day, that feeling was less and less. You loved being a snow tiger and you loved the confidence it gave you.

You just hoped that Wanda, and everyone else, would understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the main reason I haven't been posting this was because of the whole "I wanna stay a tiger." thing. 
> 
> My friend said that it doesn't fit because it's the readers choice and I shouldn't make that choice for them, but I'm the /writer/ and I'm the one writing the story. So at 12:48 in the morning, I decided to take this story go where I wanted it to go in the first place. 
> 
> The reader wants to stay a tiger (and might stay a tiger, I haven't decided yet), Wanda is going to support either way, and if you don't like it don't read it!
> 
> I'm really tired of writing stuff just because I thing it'll make people (the friend from earlier) happy! Dammit, I wanna be happy! Imma be happy and Imma write this the way I planned to from the beginning!


	5. Chapter 5

You never realized how out of place you felt until you’d been turned into a tiger. You’d always felt… off within. Though, you couldn't find a reason to feel that way. Your family life had been decent, school and grades were okay, and you loved your life as it was.

Sure, you didn’t have glamorous powers like Wanda or Pietro, but you were an Avenger. You were more like Clint or Natasha, just normal people with awesome skills.

You loved Wanda with every fiber of your being, now tiger being, and wouldn’t change anything about your relationship. Though, there’s always been this whisper of a thought in the back of your head. Telling you that something was off, that something should be different. You didn’t know what that was until the serum started coursing through your veins.

Being a tiger seemed to be what you were born to, well be. With each passing day, you prayed that one of Bruce’s tests would say that the serum was irreversible. They all came up inconclusive, and that was good enough for you. More time to be a tiger, to be the real you.

You knew that eventually, you’d have to tell Wanda and the other Avengers. You knew, but you felt as though you couldn’t.

You just wanted to be a tiger! To be happy!

You wanted to stay a tiger, and you wished upon every shooting star and prayed to every god out there that the serum never wore off. It scared you to think about waking up one day a human and knowing that you could never go back to being a tiger.

Though, it scared you more to tell your girlfriend. And best friends, that you wanted to stay in this body. You had a million questions swimming in your mind:

Will everyone accept this?  
Will Wanda accept this?  
How will they react? Good? Bad?  
Am I going to be kicked off the Avengers?  
Will Wanda still love me?  
Will Wanda break up with me?  
Where will I go if they don’t accept me? The X-Men? Wade?  
Do I tell them at all?

You felt like you were coming out to your parents all over again. Scared and alone in your own head. You knew you should just tell Wanda, but the fear of her leaving you was too great to risk it. At least right now.


End file.
